


King and Queen

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, marvin is kind of a nerd, marvin is the pretty one??, whizzer is kind of a jerk, whizzer is popular and marvin's the new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: “Well, I’m- I’m new, like I said. My name’s Marvin. I don’t know anyone here, but I learned pretty quickly that you’re popular, so I thought I should introduce myself.” Whizzer leaned forward, inspecting him, and Marvin bit his lip and looked away. It was only when Whizzer gave a hum of satisfaction that Marvin met his gaze again. Whizzer stretched out his hand, beckoning Marvin closer.“I like you. You want to join the group?"





	King and Queen

Whizzer Brown was popular.

He was popular because he was hot and he was mean and he was confident and he cursed a lot. People flocked to him, and he acted as their ruler. A group of kids followed him everywhere he went, doing everything for him - getting lunch for him, answering questions in class for him, talking to people for him so he wouldn’t have to waste his breath on people beneath him. The school worshipped him like he was a god. The girls fawned over him and the guys aspired to be like him. The fact that he acted like he didn’t care made them work harder. The girls loved a guy who played hard to get, and the guys loved a guy who the girls loved. The other half of the school, the half that didn’t have a crush on him or didn’t want to be like him - they feared him, and they stayed as far away as possible because they knew he could ruin them if he wanted to.

He was their ruler, their king, their god, and they were his servants, tiptoeing around, making everything pretty and perfect and easy. No one just went up to him and started talking.

So when the new kid went up to him and started talking, it was unexpected.

At lunch, he approached Whizzer’s table. He had longer, messy brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a plaid button-up and a tie. Bags sat under his eyes to complete his disheveled look.

“Hi. Whizzer, right?”

The posse gasped in unison. Whizzer only quirked a brow in response.

“Right,” the kid said slowly. He glanced at the children surrounding Whizzer, then back at the king himself, who was seated on top of the lunch table with his legs crossed. “I’m new. I-”

“Look, kid,” a member of Whizzer’s group started, getting up from the table. “You’re new here, so we’ll teach you the rules. Whizzer runs this place. If you’re not a part of the group, you don’t talk to him. You don’t stand near him. You don’t  _look_  at him. So why don’t you-”

“Shut up.” Whizzer breathed out the words in a calm, relaxed manner, setting his hand on the table and leaning his weight to the side. The boy who had been talking clamped his mouth shut and sat down. The group watched with wide eyes as Whizzer addressed the new student. “Continue.”

He smiled. “Well, I’m- I’m new, like I said. My name’s Marvin. I don’t know anyone here, but I learned pretty quickly that you’re popular, so I thought I should introduce myself.” Whizzer leaned forward, inspecting him, and Marvin bit his lip and looked away. It was only when Whizzer gave a hum of satisfaction that Marvin met his gaze again. Whizzer stretched out his hand, beckoning Marvin closer.

“You’re pretty.” Whizzer’s voice was low and Marvin could feel his breath tickling his skin, making him shiver. The look in his eyes was no longer curious and intrigued; now, it looked hungry, animalistic, predatory. “I like you. You want to join the group? There’s a lot of us, but I can kick someone out for you.” He looked over at the boy who had snapped at Marvin before and jerked a thumb in his direction. “How about him?” Whizzer leaned closer and whispered, “I never liked him too much, anyway.”

Marvin laughed but hesitated. Did he want to join this group? This gang of peasants, of worshippers? But it sure did have a nice king. Besides, his fate at this school was to be Whizzer Brown’s footstool. Even people who weren’t in his private posse treated him like royalty just as much as they did.

Whizzer sensed his uncertainty. “You don’t have to do anything,” he added quickly. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. You can just sit there. I kind of need the eye candy is all. The kids at this school are ugly.”

The group made various noises of offense, glaring at Marvin with looks of jealousy. Whizzer waved a hand, and they all looked away. Marvin felt his stomach twist at both Whizzer viewing him as eye candy and Whizzer saying he needed him.

“Okay,” Marvin said finally. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “But you can get rid of that guy, right?” he asked, pointing at the member of the group Whizzer had referred to.

Whizzer grinned. “Of course.” He leaned back, his gaze shifting to the apprehensive follower. “Uh, you’re excused.” The guy was gone in a blink of the eye. Whizzer turned back to Marvin and patted the spot on the table next to him. “Sit with me.”

“So, what,” Marvin started, climbing up onto the table, “am I? A..servant, like the rest of them?” He sat next to Whizzer, and Whizzer grabbed his tie, flipping it around to look at the back.

“No, no, of course not.” He gave Marvin’s tie a tug, pulling him closer. “You can be..my queen.” He flashed him a grin, and Marvin felt his face get hot. “I’ll get you whatever you need. I’ll pamper you.” The posse’s jaws dropped collectively. Here was Whizzer Brown, who always had other people to do everything for him, offering to do the same for some kid he had just met. “Sound good?”

Marvin beamed. “Sounds great.”


End file.
